


Мраморная плоть

by kuzzzma, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Major Character Death Mentioned, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Она знает, что ей не стоит слоняться по зданию Сената, бродить по атриуму, где каждый метр поверхности — дань памяти героям Республики.
Relationships: Jyn Erso & Orson Krennic, Jyn Erso/Orson Krennic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мраморная плоть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [marble flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796512) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Действие этой истории происходит примерно через пять лет после битвы при Эндоре; Джин Эрсо никогда не встречалась с Орсоном Кренником; Он был шпионом повстанцев под прикрытием и погиб вместе с первой Звездой Смерти.

Всякий раз, как жажда странствий снова разгорается в ее венах, всякий раз, когда она чувствует непреодолимое желание убежать, улететь и никогда не оглядываться назад, она оказывается здесь, в этом зале из белоснежного алебастра, среди холодных мраморных бюстов, и притворяется, что ее не существует вне этого зала, хотя всего лишь в нескольких метрах от нее идет парламентская сессия и политики снова ссорятся из-за устройства их новой республики. Она знает, что не должна слоняться по зданию Сената, пытаясь добиться приема у Арис, Мотмы или Органы, или другого политика из числа повстанцев, чтобы договориться о своем будущем (она просто хочет прожить остаток жизни где-нибудь в безопасности, в тишине и комфорте, если быть честной), но мужество покидает ее каждый раз, когда эти деревянные двери распахиваются и открывают взору прежде сокрытую роскошь шелков, бархата и драгоценностей.

Ей не стоит бродить по атриуму, где каждый метр поверхности — дань памяти героям Республики. Она прекрасно знает это, но все равно идет коридорами, где охранники то игнорируют преступницу-превратившуюся-в-героиню, то смотрят на нее с нескрываемым любопытством. Выживание Джин никогда не предполагалось в той миссии; лишь чистая удача и опыт, полученный за пятнадцать лет бегства от властей и залегания на дно в попытке уйти от преследования, опыт примитивного выживания, могут объяснить то, что она вообще жива сейчас, несмотря ни на что.

Мотма, Арис, Органа и все остальные понятия не имеют, что делать с ней, дочерью замечательного, ставшего печально известным ученого, похищенного для работы на Звезде Смерти; с агентом, которого они выбрали ради собственного алиби в случае неудачи; с этой женщиной с пестрым прошлым, с записями о бесчисленных нападениях, грабежах и подделке документов в досье. «Что теперь со мной будет?» — спрашивает она сама себя. Никому не нужна мелкая преступница, годившаяся для одноразового применения, и сейчас, когда война закончилась и упомянутый преступник жив...

Ноги несут ее по коридору, ботинки неестественно громко стучат, никакого намека на чеканный шаг аристократии, и уже не в первый раз Джин чувствует себя откровенно неуютно здесь в своих грубых брюках и тунике, но все равно продолжает идти вперед. Здесь есть одна статуя, которая интересует ее больше всех прочих, и она жаждет увидеть ее снова:, последнее пополнение в галерее, случившееся после нескольких сессий на повышенных тонах, отголоски которых долетели и до ее ушей..

«Он был злодеем и почти стал одним из них, он заслуживал смерти, когда Скайуокер взорвал Звезду Смерти», — кричал кто-то в ничем не сдерживаемой ярости, указывая на его многочисленные недостатки. Такие человеческие недостатки, думает Джин.

Другой голос возражал: «Если бы не он и его высокое положение, предоставивишее нашим шпионам доступ к пропускам и информации, мы все бы погибли на Явине IV. Он — мученик за наше дело».

Ей нет дела до политических нюансов и формальностей, хотя она благодарна, что последнее слово осталось за Мотмой и та настояла на высеченном из мрамора бюсте для Атриума Сената. Никогда прежде она не встречала никого столь примечательного, несмотря на его безжизненную мраморную плоть, никто прежде не вызывал у нее такого интереса, выросшего из... чувства родства, подсказывает ей разум, которое она внезапно испытывает к этому человеку. Они оба были агентами, которых повстанцы использовали, прежде чем пустить в расход в одном случае и почти избавиться в другом. Она останавливается перед ним, ее пальцы тянутся вверх, чтобы нащупать бороздки на металлической табличке, на которой под бюстом ауребешем написано его имя.

— «Орсон Кренник», — читает она вслух, и ее голос, приглушенный, как подобает обстановке, эхом разносится по Атриуму. Она смотрит на его лицо, увековеченное в изваянии, и, как всегда, дрожь пронзает ее тело. Джин отмечает, как сурово выглядит его мраморное лицо, размышляет о контрасте между его жестким взглядом и благожелательным обликом других героев, чьему наследию отдается дань уважения в этом зале, — мудрость, которую излучает Йода, доброжелательность и ум на лицах Бейла и Брехи Органы, вызов и решимость в позе Падме Амидалы. Она пристально смотрит на него, поднимая палец, чтобы почти любовно погладить его обветренные щеки, прослеживая линию нахмуренного лба, вниз по переносице, вдоль длинного, тонкого носа, призрачным прикосновением пробегает по холодным губам, прежде чем скользнуть рукой вниз, нежно обхватить его подбородок кончиками пальцев.

Его глаза оставляют ее неудовлетворенной — каменные и такие пустые, они контрастируют с яростью и мрачностью всего остального, не передавая ни капли энергии, которая, как она часто воображает, была присуща прототипу, энергии угрожающей, темной, скрытой и почти кошачьей. Ее воображение рисует его глаза голубыми; голубыми, как самые край атмосферы на Хоте, и такими же холодными. Она представляет себе его глаза жесткими, сверкающими, как лезвие, придающими его взгляду еще больше остроты.

Она задается вопросом, что видели эти глаза, и ее воображение подсказывает ей цвета... Грязно-серый цвет самой нищей планеты Внешнего кольца. Землисто-коричневые, зеленые и оранжевые цвета Альянса Повстанцев. Черно-белый монохром — безукоризненной Имперской Академии. Грозные тени Звезды Смерти. Яркие вспышки алого пламени.

Импульсивно (Джин всегда была порывистой, всегда действовала инстинктивно) она протягивает свободную руку, кладет ее на пустые мраморные глаза, закрывая их. Джин закусывает губу, изучая его лицо, словно завороженная, — перед ней вновь нечто столь же прекрасное, сколь и смертельно опасное, — и охватившее ее оцепенение подобно реакции на первую встречу со Звездой Смерти (первой мыслью Джин было, что она выглядит как луна, как светящаяся жемчужина на фоне чернильной тьмы космоса). Даже никогда не повстречавшись с ним, она знает, что Кренник такой же, у нее нет ни тени сомнений в уме и сердце, что он был таким же незабываемым, как планета в огне.

Она всегда была дерзкой, с тягой к разрушению, и в этот момент она действует без сомнений и оглядки, подавшись вперед. Одна рука закрывает его невидящие глаза, кончики пальцев другой касаются подбородка, и Джин Эрсо прижимается теплыми и алыми губами к холодным и бледным мраморным губам Орсона Кренника.


End file.
